


oil and water

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: There is no doubt that Lee is unmistakably obsessed.Ishimori could even see it but for all his talk about that distraction being Dragon Lee’s downfall, it only made him that much stronger. He’d not only reinstated his defense of the title but his love for Hiromu. His desperately sweet and unconditional love that manages to reek the entirely of that years old locker room.It’d be sick if Desperado weren’t as equally obsessed.





	oil and water

Desperado has five days before Best of the Super Juniors 26.

Two days until his call for blood against Jun Kasai. 

And maybe one hour to catch Dragon Lee before the entirety of the Fukuoka convention center dies out. Granted Desperado even bother with a proper response, outside the surface level acknowledgements via twitter, and Lee hasn’t already left to catch a red eye back to Mexico. 

Which he hasn’t. 

Instead Desperado finds him sitting in an undesignated faction locker room. His bags very much unpacked and still laid open, while he stares at something held between his hands. Trying to choose between balancing an ice pack on his legs or holding onto that unmistakable red and black mask. 

It’s sickeningly sweet how dedicated he is.

He almost thinks Lee is the only one that can truly begin to understand his obsession. 

His year long pining and mentions of Hiromu is certainly reason enough to think so, even if that fixation comes from a more genuine place when compared against Desperado’s.

But there is no doubt that Lee is unmistakably obsessed.

Ishimori could even see it but for all his talk about that distraction being Dragon Lee’s downfall, it only made him that much stronger. He’d not only reinstated his defense of the title but his love for Hiromu. His desperately sweet and unconditional love that manages to reek the entirely of that years old locker room. 

It’d be sick if Desperado weren’t as equally obsessed. 

“You think you can even make it to our match with that shitty leg of yours?”

“It got me through Ishimori,” Dragon Lee smiles and Desperado pointedly ignores the way that that expression was so openly directed towards him. Like Lee was almost expecting him to show up unprompted, despite never getting back a guarantee. “So you saw my challenge then?”

Desperado couldn’t ignore it even if he’d wanted to. That focus turned entirely on him, telling Taiji his opportunity had already ended, and making it evidently clear he’d wanted no one else to challenge for the belt except for Desperado.

Only Desperado. 

He’d laughed under his breath watching the monitors as Dragon Lee had said it with such finality. Giving him the much needed acknowledgment he might have needed all those months ago, back when it all felt so inconsequential in the shadow of one Taiji ishimori or Lee’s long running romance with Hiromu, even. 

But now he’s much too distracted by revenge to appreciate it. 

At least he tells himself that as he watches Lee consider him thoughtfully from across the locker room. 

“Way to make a guy feel special by telling the world you liked our match enough to risk getting your mask ripped off again, which I will.”

“And I’ll do the same.”

Desperado laughs. Delighted. The feeling accumulating until it’s the only thing he can stand to feel besides the residual anger that has permanently made itself home. He holds onto it for a moment longer until pushing it away to focus on how much he wants to make Dragon Lee bleed. To make him pay by way of fists until there’s nothing left but Desperado’s worn out frustrations and the discarded mess of his mask. 

He thinks he wants to fight forever even, if they could. 

It’s a scary thought how familiar that feeling of rivalry is but Desperado quickly shoves it down. That intrusive thought overshadowed by a more comfortable bravado that oftentimes sees itself manifest behind the cameras. 

One he hopes works on Lee as he feigns at being bored with the entirety of the situation and makes one last ditch effort to leave, tho not before having the last say. 

“Don’t count on keeping any of your shiny new masks in the future then because they’ll just end up with the rest of my little trophies.” The instinctual wave of his fingers that follows immediately afterwards when he plays to the cameras comes out of habit. He doesn’t mean for it to but it makes Lee smile.

He’s been doing a lot of that it seems without much effort on Desperado’s part at all. But he can’t put too much consideration into that, not when it’s so easy for Lee to be open with those stupid Young Lions. 

Lee continues to grin until that smile slowly sobers out to a confident arch of lips. That underlining current of excitement buzzing all throughout Desperado’s fingertips as they stare one another down. 

It feels like June third all over again. 

And Lee continues to stare even as he gently unfurls the Kamaitachi mask and shows it to Desperado. “I’ll get my revenge and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you revisit your old mask when you’re feeling sentimental. Until then I’ll make sure to leave an open spot directly besides Hiromu’s specifically for you.”

Desperado laughs at the over confidence before he finally shuts the door on Dragon Lee and leaves. 

Desperado believes Lee is the only one that can understand his obsession. 

No, he knows now for certain that Lee is obsessed. 

Because the tokens of Lee’s fixation are etched into the very fabric of his being, proudly put on display when he walks into the ring and gives tribute by the outward appearance of a cover up mask. Spoken louder than if he’d confessed to those feelings publicly himself. 

And they are every time Dragon Lee chooses to touch the belt or reverently place the mask to his forehead.

Little touches that seem to contradict the words of love and hate tied so deeply into Desperado’s heart. Sentiments that manage to become prickling thorns in all of their complexity. Pulling tighter no matter how hard Desperado fights them, until he can do nothing but destroy himself in order to escape them. 

Neither of them are fooling one another, not even themselves.

They’re obsessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night at 3am after watching Dragon Lee’s post match comments in regards to reinstating his interest in Despy challenging. So sorry if this sounds scattered but it was a lot to unpack because Despy is finally getting noticed after feeling like his story line was dropped. Also Despy saying Lee is the only guy that gives him credit and Lee saying last night that, “we had an amazing match. I liked it. You (ie: desperado) liked it. The crowd liked it. We entertained.” And then I just collectively lost it and needed to write this in a frenzied state. 
> 
> Also wanted to get into how they’re both part of the same coin in terms of their love for Hiromu except it’s like oil and water. Lmao.


End file.
